Tigresa sin dientes
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: Minerva no es mala, sólo oculta sus diferentes heridas. / 4 Herida- Pecados: Ella había cometido tantos pecados y hecho tanto daño que no entendía como la querían de vuelta. Era difícil confiar en alguien que confiaba ciegamente en ella. / "Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"
1. Avaro

**Semana 1| Avaricia | 1° Herida: Padre**

 _ **Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland"** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**_

 **Avaro**

* * *

 ** _"¿De qué le sirve al hombre ganar el mundo si pierde su alma?"_**

 _Prestigio... Poder… Fuerza… Riquezas_

Los pasos resonaron por los pasillos de Sabertooth, fuertes, pesados… violentos. Un sollozo se escapó de la boca de la niña cavando su propia tumba.

– ¡Minerva! ¡Sal de ahí! – las pequeñas piernas temblaron, y temeroso, el sumiso conejo se acercó al avaro tigre. La garra se levantó, e impactó contra la suave cabeza del conejo, dejando dos marcas, una física y una interna. –Qué vergüenza… llorando en los rincones, tú no eres digna de ser mi hija– el rugido resonó en la habitación, asustando al conejo que se encogió en el piso. – ¡Levántate basura! –tomándola de los pelos la obligó a pararse. – ¡Soy Jiemma! ¿¡Tienes idea de qué significa!? –Minerva vaciló, enfureciendo más a su padre. – ¡Prestigio! –rugió furioso. –Tengo un gran prestigio ¡Y una hija inútil no me lo arrebatará!

–Y-Yo…– Jiemma le dedicó una mirada asesina, produciendo que la niña callara.

–Eres débil Minerva y estoy dispuesto a cambiar eso– Jiemma ingresó de golpe a la habitación de su hija, asustando al pequeño ser que allí residía. –Mátalo –sentenció, pero al ver que Minerva no movió un músculo, y que además había comenzado a hipar, él tomó al perro del lomo y lo tiró frente a ella. El llanto canino es lo último que Minerva escuchó antes de que el can desapareciera frente a ella.

–No…– se tiró al piso llorando, pero su padre la volvió a levantar de los pelos.

– ¡Tengo un increíble poder, y espero lo mismo de mi hija! – Minerva quería correr, habría deseado ser más fuerte que su padre, para poder proteger a su amigo, pero no, sólo era una cobarde. – ¡No llores! ¡Sé fuerte! – el tigre volvió a rugir arrojando al conejo contra la pared. Jiemma quería conservar su prestigio, su poder, su fuerza, y para ello su hija debía cambiar, _tenía_ que seguir su legado. Era su obligación como hija.

–Y-Yo… no quiero…– susurró Minerva, lo cual enfureció aún más a su padre. Si eso era posible.

– ¿¡Qué has dicho!? –todos en el gremio escuchaban como su maestro torturaba a su hija, pero ninguno se atrevía a intervenir. – ¿¡Quién crees que te compró la ropa que llevas puesta!? ¿¡Y tu habitación!? ¿De dónde crees que salió? –Minerva agachó la cabeza derrotada, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero nada a comparación de lo que le dolía el pecho por haber perdido a su único amigo. – ¡Todas las riquezas de este gremio son mías! ¡Todos me pertenecen! ¡Todos deben obedecerme! No perderé nada de lo que he logrado por una hija inútil– él era un avaro. Su padre siempre había querido poseer el mundo, y al no poder lograrlo se tuvo que conformar con un gremio, al cual no desaprovecharía. Sabertooth sería el gremio más fuerte de todo el mundo, todos lo mencionarían, todos le temerían, todas las riquezas allí estarían. –Hacer que los cielos rujan, hacer hervir la tierra, volver silenciosos los mares. Eso es Sabertooth… ¡Entiéndelo!

* * *

 **Semana 2: Rated T**

 **Semana 3: Romance (de ahí el género arriba)**

 **Semana 3: Desconfianza**

 **...**

 **Bueno, no se si habré manejado la avaricia muy bien como se debería, más bien creo que está más implícita que nada, pero me encontré con que no me salía algo mucho mejor :p**

 **¡Agradezco que lo lean y saludos!**


	2. Locura

**Semana 2 | Rating T | 2° Herida: Pasado**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland"** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**_

 **Locura**

* * *

Los árboles se alzaban como montañas en el bosque, propinándole al tenebroso lugar más oscuridad, dónde ni un rayo de luz se atrevía a asomarse. El olor nauseabundo de los cuerpos sin vida, distribuidos por todo el sendero, llegó a sus fosas nasales, produciéndole nauseas.

Sus pasos eran rápidos pero torpes, las botas y sus prendas estaban desgarradas. Los ojos rojos y llenos de pánico, las mejillas mojadas y su cuerpo golpeado y repleto de sangre. No toda era suya. La niebla la envolvía y le dificultaba la visión.

 _Corre, rápido, no dejes que te atrapé el demonio._

Tropezó cayendo sobre aquello que se cruzó en su camino, y así el grito que salió desde su garganta tiró a la basura toda posibilidad de escapar. Bajo ella estaba el cuerpo de Rogue con el vientre desgarrado y cubierto de sangre. _No, no_. Su cabeza le gritaba que era mentira pero sus ojos le mostraban claramente a su compañero sin vida bajo ella. Se aferró a él y enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello, comenzó a susurrar como demente mientras las lágrimas se teñían de rojo en su recorrido hacia el húmedo suelo. El cuerpo de su compañero le daba frío, de él no se emitía ni un poco de calor.

–Rogue…– la voz se le quebró y los pasos que la perseguían llenaron sus oídos. Se estaba acercando. –Despierta… tenemos que irnos– sus uñas se clavaron en la prenda desgarrada de su compañero inerte. Los pasos se escucharon más fuertes tras ella acompañados de una risa macabra. De repente todo se sintió más frío y más oscuro.

–Minerva…– la voz sádica disfrazada de dulzura la azotó por la espalda, produciéndole un escalofrío. –No te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con él– la espalda le comenzó a doler como el mismo infierno, a la par que su cuerpo se tornaba frío y su conciencia la abandonaba.

Los pájaros volaron lejos cuando el grito desgarrador de la chica inundó el bosque. Kyoka atrapó a su presa, y le gustaba jugar con ella.

– ¡NO!– gritó intentando disipar el dolor. Rogue abrió los ojos y la miró preocupado desde arriba. Ya no estaba debajo de ella. –Rogue… ayúdame– susurró y el paisaje fúnebre detrás de su compañero se fue esfumando lentamente. Los árboles se volvieron muebles, el olor nauseabundo ahora era agradable, las hojas secas bajo su cuerpo se transformaron en sábanas, y la niebla desapareció junto con Kyoka.

–Señorita… tranquilícese, no me iré de aquí– Minerva se aferró a las sábanas y las tocó sin creerlas reales. Luego miró a Rogue y se arrojó a sus brazos.

–Estás vivo… estás vivo– Rogue la aferró sin querer soltarla mientras ella repetía lo mismo una y otra vez. Rogue sólo podía asentir y abrazarla contra su pecho. Así era cada mañana desde hace cinco años, luego de haber finalizado la batalla contra Tártaros. Minerva podía mejorar, lo había hecho, pero definitivamente no olvidaría tan fácil aquella dura pelea contra los demonios.

* * *

 **Semana 3: Romance**

 **Semana 4: Desconfianza**

 **.**

 **Sé que Hallowen es mañana pero por motivo de eso quise hacer algo que pegara un poco con el día.**

 **¡Saludos y Gracias por leer!**


	3. Tren

**Semana 3 | Romance | 3° Herida: Amor**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland"** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**_

 **Tren**

* * *

El ruido de un tren llegando a la estación inundó los oídos de la pareja. El de sexo masculino sudó frío mientras que la mujer sonrió con cierto toque de malicia.

–Andando Rogue– la voz de ella sonó demandante, dejándole claro al muchacho que no tenía otra opción más que obedecerla.

–S-Señorita… ¿no podríamos caminar? – ella sonrió para sí misma. Se lo veía venir.

–Son veinte km, puede que tú te atrevas pero yo no– prácticamente sentenció para luego subirse al tren seguida por él. Rogue, como todo Dragon Slayer detestaba profundamente los transportes, y por ende, siempre que pudiera los evitaba, más prefería subirse a uno que desobedecer a Minerva.

Una vez sentado se tiró sobre la ventaba y casi se puso a rezar. Odiaba marearse, se sentía ridículo, como Sting. Para su desgracia el tren arrancó y con él su martirio.

Ver a Rogue desparramado por todo el asiento era un espectáculo para Minerva, le resultaba gracioso que alguien tan fuerte como un dragon slayer tenga una debilidad tan estúpida. En definitiva, ella no se sentía culpable por arrastrarlo al tren, después de todo debían llegar cuanto antes al lugar de la misión, pero sobre todo ella sostenía firmemente que todo ese mareo era psicológico y ésta vez estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo.

–Rogue– él apenas pudo voltear a verla, cosa que le causó aún más gracia. –Te lo he dicho antes, es psicológico– él la ignoró olímpicamente y siguió lamentándose en silencio por cada pequeña sacudida que daba el tren. Minerva levantó una ceja y sonrió divertida. Ya vería.

– ¿¡S-Señorita!? – Rogue casi desfallece cuando notó que su compañera se había subido a su regazo, pasando las piernas a cada lado de su cadera. – ¿Qué está…?– pero ella no lo dejó terminar y rápidamente le plantó un beso, pasándole las manos por alrededor de su cuello y profundizando cada vez más el beso. Minerva en definitiva era osada, y cuando se trataba de probar su punto no dudaba, le encantaba llevar la razón, y ésta no sería la excepción. Rogue cerró los ojos y no tardó en corresponderle, no era el primer beso que se daban, pero habían acordado que la "relación" o lo que fuera que tenían quedaría entre ellos dos, por ende nunca se mostraron afecto en público. Además a Minerva no le gustaba, aun no se sentía segura de aquello y se rehusaba a aceptar que se había enamorado de su compañero.

Cuando ella se separó él suspiró y abrió sus parpados lentamente, encontrándose con la sonrisa victoriosa de Minerva.

– ¿Te sientes mareado? – Rogue no contestó, ambos sabían la respuesta. –Te lo dije, sólo tienes que mantener la cabeza en otra cosa– ella sintiéndose hecha se propuso pasarse a su asiento, pero Rogue no se lo permitió. Rápidamente la tomó por la cintura y junto sus labios en un nuevo beso.

Los trenes no le gustaban y Minerva llevaba siempre la razón, por eso debía pagar las consecuencias y mantenerlo distraído el resto del viaje.

* * *

 **Semana 4: Desconfianza**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Confianza

**Semana 4 | Desconfianza | 4° Herida: Pecados**

 ** _Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Octubre 2015 - "Minerva Orland" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"_**

 **Advertencia: Puede que haya un pequeño spoiler para quien no sigue el manga.**

 **Confianza**

* * *

La lucha contra Tártaros había terminado. Las hadas habían triunfado sobre los demonios, aunque lamentablemente siempre llevarían consigo las cicatrices que obtuvieron a lo largo de la feroz lucha.

Los tigres ya no tenían nada que hacer allí, debían volver a su gremio y tranquilizar a sus compañeros con las buenas noticias, especialmente porque habían encontrado, al fin, a la señorita. Sting, Lector y Frosh estaban corriendo emocionados varios metros adelante, mientras que Rogue ayudaba a Minerva a caminar.

– ¿Está segura que no quiere que la cargue señorita? Sería más fácil para usted y no representa un problema para mí– Minerva sonrió y negó, él le hablaba tan naturalmente que ella no lo podía creer.

– ¿Cómo lo hacen? –Rogue frunció el ceño.

– ¿Hacer qué? –Minerva lo miró detrás de pelo sucio y maltratado, debido a la pelea.

–Hablarme como si nunca me hubiera comportado como una terrible perra– Rogue se tensó y le dirigió una mirada molesta.

–No vuelva a referirse a usted de esa manera– Minerva negó y agachó la cabeza, gesto nada propio en ella.

–No puedo confiar en alguien que trata tan bien a alguien que fue su enemigo– Minerva se soltó de los brazos de Rogue y trastabilló hasta poder mantenerse parada por su propia cuenta. Rogue simplemente la observó.

–Nunca fue nuestra enemiga señorita, y si así fuera el caso, de igual manera es nuestra compañera, pertenece a Sabertooth –resultaba extremadamente raro y agradable para Minerva que le dijeran que pertenecía a algún lugar. Lástima que ella ya no se sintiera merecedora de dicho espacio. –Por eso, le repito, vinimos por usted y no nos iremos con las manos vacías– Rogue le estiró su mano y Minerva dudo en tomarla. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Ella deseaba ser como él, quería confiar tan puramente como él, pero no podía, Minerva nunca recibió confianza, por ende no sabía cómo darla. –Tómela señorita, puede confiar en mi– y ahí radicaba el problema, quizás si confiaba en él, pero no confiaba en ella ¿Además qué garantía tenía de que los demás miembros del gremio no la odiaran? No los culparía, incluso le parecería lo más normal. Y como si Rogue le leyera la mente, pronunció las palabras que aliviaron un poco su mente. –Todos esperan por usted señorita, no los querrá decepcionar ¿cierto? – ¿Decepcionar? A los ojos de Minerva eso ya había ocurrido. Se sintió con ganas de llorar como cuando era niña, tenía miedo de lo que le esperara en Sabertooth.

–Si quiero ser parte de Sabertooth… – Rogue sonrió cuando Minerva tomó su mano. Él rápidamente pasó aquella mano por sus hombros, y enrolló su brazo en la cintura de la señorita, ayudándola a avanzar.

–Siempre será parte de Sabertooth, señorita– Minerva había cometido tantos pecados que no sabía cómo aún tenía personas que la apreciarían, pero aunque fuera una total inexperta en temas de confianza, estaba segura que en Sabertooth podía aprender de ello, estaba dispuesta a devolver la confianza que depositaron en ella, aunque fuera de a poco.

* * *

 **¡Terminé!**

 **Por un momento creí que no podría escribir este Drabble, porque se me están viniendo todos los exámenes encima y yo sin ganas de estudiar :'(**

 **Bueno, primera vez que me animo a escribir sobre un personaje como la señorita, es bastante única jaja pero estuvo bueno.**

 **Me disculpo si hay Ooc, hice lo mejor que me salió.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
